Sick
by animebookworm44
Summary: Sequal to Pneumonia JimmyxRachel ShinichixRan dub names! What happens when Rachel visits a Jimmy with Pneumonia


I decided to write another oneshot. A sequal to "Pneumonia". Hope you like it!

REVIEW PLZ!

AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED PNEUMONIA

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CC/DC/MC

Onto the ficcy!

* * *

Rachel Moore, a pretty young lady at Titan High School, walked steadily homeward from school. The previous day's rain had defiantely cast it's gloom and the looming rainclouds overhead certainly were signs that another storm was coming. 

Rachel sincerely hoped she wouldn't be caught in it.

Although, she really wouldn't mind if she was caught _after_ arriving at her destination.

**Sick**

For you see, she was going to pay a sick friend a visit.

(I said she was walking home_ward_. That doesn't necessarily mean that she was walking home, just in that general direction.)

On a usual day, she would be walking this path with her friend Jimmy Kudo. He happened to live not too far from her house, and their mothers used to be great friends. This is what prompted the obvious friendship between the two, and that relationship, although having undergone great strenuous tasks, still stood today.

However, as I said, this day was different.

Jimmy was the one who was sick.

And it had been her fault.

Alright, so she couldn't take ALL the blame,

It had been he who started to chase her all over town.

It had been he who gave her his coat.

It had been he who didn't take it back from her.

It had been he who walked her home in the pouring rain without a jacket, and then left it at her house, leaving himself to walk home in the pouring rain without a jacket.

Yes, he was partially to blame for all this.

But still, Rachel felt a slight sense of guilt. And, being the person she is, wanted to make up for it by looking after him until he was well.

Lord knows he wouldn't do it himself.

And to add to it, his parents weren't home. And they wouldn't be home for... well, a long time.

So, she'd taken it upon herself to look after him until they got back, whether he was sick or well.

He'd like to say he didn't need looking after, but Rachel knew better.

After all, every day she: packed him a lunch, woke him up, made sure he was in order, checked his homework, and then walked to school with him. And then if he got a case!

This said, she didn't feel that he would treat himself properly without the attention of someone who actually _cares_ what happens to him.

And she cared, more than he knew.

She almost had a heart attack when she found out that he had pneumonia!

Making it now to the front gate, Rachel rang the buzzer.

"Who is it?" came a groggy voice over the intercom.

"Who do you think?" Rachel replied smartly. This was her usual approach. Not wanting to give away her feelings for him, Rachel always tried to conceal them with hostility. Not that she didn't have a reason to be hostile: what kind of person goes and gets himself sick after a fun day with one such as herself!

"C'mon in," came the groggy reply as a loud buzzing noise came over.

Rachel quickly opened the gate and walked to the front door, pushing it open.

Inside she found a very sleepy Jimmy Kudo sprawled on the couch in front of the big-screen TV.

"You look like you're having the time of your life," Rachel commented.

"Oh yeah, Pneumonia is just a party," he joked back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and how you're doing. I feel slightly guilty about your condition,"

"Condition? C'mon, Rach! It's not your fault that I chased you through pouring rain, and then forgot my jacket at your house!"

Rachel didn't reply. Instead, she plopped her schoolbooks onto the coffee table and headed toward the kitchen.

"Want something to eat?" she called once she reached her destination.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, unbeknownst to her, but replied, "No,"

Rachel fixed herself a snack and returned to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she noticed that Jimmy was watching a detective program. She should have known.

Lying in wait, Jimmy and Rachel spent the next hour in silence, each trying to decide who the murderer was on the program.

"Y'know," Jimmy spoke up during a commercial break, "You don't have to stay here,"

"Whaddya mean?" she questioned.

"I mean, I can take care of myself, and you really don't need to look after me,"

"Well I figured I should. After all, you were worried about me getting pneumonia yesterday. That's why you gave me your coat! And then _you_ end up being the one getting pneumonia! It's a little ironic, don't you think?"

"Well, yes but-"

"So I figured if you were worried about me, I should be worried about you. _Especially_ if you've got pneumonia. You can DIE from it!"

Jimmy stayed quiet, but muttered, "Oh,"

"Not to mention that you usually don't take very good care of yourself on a regular basis. I mean, all of those cases where you go and get yourself at gunpoint for some whacko who-"

"C'mon, Rach!" Jimmy said, now slightly annoyed. "You can criticise me, but don't criticise mine and your father's line of _work_!"

"...Right, sorry,"

"That's alright," Jimmy replied, just as the program returned. "Who do you think it is?"

"Hmm?"

"Who do you think the killer is? On the TV program,"

"Oh!... I think it's the victim's wife," Rachel said.

"Really? That's who I think it is too," Jimmy agreed, tossing her a smile. "You really wouldn't make such a bad detective, Rach,"

Rachel blushed at the complement.

"Perhaps it's being around me," Jimmy wondered aloud.

Rachel glared at him, then said, "Or perhaps it's because of my father!" Then she realised how ridiculous that sounded.

"Right, It's because of me," Jimmy said, saying her thoughts aloud.

Rachel blushed harder and stayed quiet.

"Hey, we were right,"Jimmy said.

Rachel hadn't been listening to the television and just then realised that the victim's wife was the murderer. Smiling softly to herself, Rachel stole a glance at Jimmy. He happened to be smiling at her.

Rachel started. She hadn't been expecting his gaze. She blushed, and looked away.

"Are you okay, Rach?" Jimmy asked, concerned at her red face.

"Yes! Of course!" she replied, trying hard to hide her red cheeks, "But I should be asking you that,"

"And I already told you I'm fine. But you may not be," he said, genuine concern gracing his features, "I didn't know I had pneumonia until this morning,"

"I don't have pneumonia!" Rachel shouted, not knowing how else to handle his concern for her.

There was a lull in the conversation.

"I brought your homework!"

Jimmy groaned.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Hey Jimmy! You're back!" a few members of the soccer team shouted when Jimmy made his appearance with Rachel the next day.

"Yep! Good as new!" he said, motioning for Rachel to go on without him. She complied.

"And how's Rachel?" one member whispered for the select group to hear.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked, seriously confused.

"Come on, Jimmy! She almost died when she heard you had pneumonia!"

"Yeah, and when Ishido said that you could die from it!"

"You should have seen the look on her face! I don't think I've ever seen anyone look more horrified!"

Jimmy smirked, looking around to where Rachel was talking to Serena. "So she was worried about me then?"

"Worried? More like frightened that you'd die on her!"

"So what'dya do after school yesterday with her?" one guy spoke up, his expression suggestive.

"She came over and we watched some TV and did homework," Jimmy said, knowing that this would put a damper on their thoughts, but that didn't stop a blush from coming to his cheeks.

"_Right,_" the guy said, clearly not believing him.

"What!" Jimmy said, "That's it I swear!"

"Whatever you say," he said, walking away.

"Hey!" Jimmy shouted after him.

The guy just rose a hand, saying that he heard him, but was ignoring him.

"That jerk," Jimmy commented.

"Don't mind him Jimmy," another guy said. "He always had a weird mind,"

"...But what did you do with her yesterday?"

"Do with whom?"

Everyone turned around sharply.

There stood Rachel Moore, hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. And one of them would have to comply, seeing as she would hurt them severely if they didn't.

Jimmy, a plan forming in his mind, stepped forward. "No one, Rach," he said. Then walked up to her.

He kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for watching me yesterday,"

Rachel put a hand to her cheek blushing harder than ever.

"No problem," she replied quietly, staring up at him.

Jimmy smiled and walked off down the hall, leaving a stunned group of soccer players and one flattered Rachel Moore in his wake.

Serena Sebastian walked up to Rachel and waved a hand in front of her face. Quickly looking back to see the soccer players staring off in the same direction, she turned to see where they were looking.

Finding one Jimmy Kudo the subject of their gaze, questions formed in her head.

"What happened?" she asked Rachel while looking at Jimmy.

No one answered her.

* * *

END!

* * *

Hehehehe I thought is was cute! 

**PLZ REVIEW**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PNEUMONIA READ IT!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! REVIEW AGAIN!**

animebookworm


End file.
